


Road Trip

by GeekLibrarian



Series: God Save the Queen [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the bunker and Team Free Will behind, Y/N starts her own research of the matter, living on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

You pushed the red button on your cellphone for the fourth time that morning, still not daring to crash it against the wall, though willing to. The Winchesters had been calling you nonstop since the moment you left the bunker, as well as sending you messages. But you rejected and ignored every single one of them, you didn’t want to talk to them and you didn’t want them to find you. You loved the boys, they were your only family, whatever that meant now, but they made you weak and distracted.

You got up from the bed and peeked outside to check on the parking lot. Your car was still there, everything seemed normal. So you opened the curtains and let the sun came in, enlightening the room you’ve been occupying for the past days. You had managed to get ahold of a computer and have been making an extreme abuse of the university’s library services too. The opposite wall of the room was covered in everything you had managed to gather about weird deaths and sudden fortunes linked in one single family: yours.

Ever since the past three hundred years, it seemed like everything had gone perfect. Contacts, fame, fortune. There was not a single one of the offspring of the line that hadn’t had a good fortune. And every now and then, some of them suddenly passed out inexplicably or a newborn died. Every single one of them, until you. You were the last one, at some point in the lineage the offspring began to diminish until it was only you, heir to everything.

You had no brothers, of that you had made sure, so the weird part was still the same: Why were you alive?

After putting on a pair of old sweatpants and hoodie, you walked out the room, yet not before checking in the mirror your face wasn’t showing. The morning was as sunny as it had seemed through the window, not a single cloud in the blue sky. You’ve decided to crash a big city, so it would be harder to find you and you could pass unnoticed; so there you were, in Atlanta.

You walked quietly to the diner you had been crashing day and night for the past few days, your hands on your pockets and the hood covering your hair and face. People would walk right past you without even looking at you, and that made you feel safer: if no one saw you, no one could find you.

The bell chimed as you walked in, but no one paid attention, as usual. You looked up for an empty table and suited yourself in the chair waiting for the waitress. After a little while she came up, picked up your order (black coffee and sandwich) and walked away again. You pulled out your phone and logged into the Wi-Fi signal the bar provided and started to surf the news; first The Times, looking for unusual deaths of fame springs, then your own companies actions and releases, then the weird newspapers from London. But everything seemed normal, so finally you checked the local news looking for a casual job.

You found one just as the barmaid brought you your brunch, so you ate reading about a whole nursing home that was, as the residents stated, haunted by the ghost of the old head of nurses, that had passed away a couple of years back; apparently it would appear at night and refill the pills of all patients, causing havoc, as some of them have already ended up in the hospital, overdosed.

You sighed a little and finally hit the play button on the brief interview to the actual Head Nurse. It was a young and stressed man, very polite and clearly concerned about the situation, that seemed overwhelmed not just by the mystery but by the job itself.

“He’s a sleep walker” you muttered for yourself and sighed. No job today.

\-----------------------

“Still not answering?” asked Dean, as Sam slammed his phone down on the table.

“Nothing.”

The brothers looked at each other for a second before Dean pulled his own cell out of his pocket and dialed your number.

“ _Hello! You’ve reached for Lady Y/N, I’m not around right now, so please leave a message after the bip!”_ he sighed deeply and scrubbed his eyes with his free hand, sliding it up to his hair after and messing it a little.

“We screwed up with her this time, Sammy.” Dean said with a sad voice.

“No, Dean, _I_ screwed up. It was me the one who belittled her. I should’ve known better that to say what I said.”

“Yeah, you should’ve, but we can make this right and find her, instead of stay here and wait for her to show up. I mean, we’ve got to do something, and Cas being AWOL since she left…”

“Yeah, where do you reckon he’s gone?”

“Hell if I know! You know the guy… probably still after those fuckers. But we’ve got to find Y/N.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam was out of himself, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to you, but he stood up, his gaze lost in some point of the floor, his jaw clenched and his borrow frowned “Where do you suggest we start?”

“How fast can you hijack the Traffic System? Her car’s not a regular Mustang anymore, if she commited any infraction we might find her, or at least get an idea of where she went.”

“Of course! How come I didn’t think about that earlier?” Sam asked to himself while running to his laptop and logging into it.

“Because you were too busy trying to play the regretful brother card instead of using that thing you have on your head.” Said Dean, walking to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some lunch, you start praying she actually kept driving as bad as she does.”

\------------------------

“You’re ex?” asked the waitress as she handed you the check, while you rejected yet another call from Sam and Dean.

“No… uhm… my brothers, actually” you replied without taking your eyes out of the now black screen.

“Oh, I thought you didn’t have any family.” She said and her face was suddenly bright red as you looked up at her with a surprised expression.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean…” she rambled “You look like a lonely kind of person. You’re always alone and you’re not from here and… I’m sorry, it’s not my place.”

“No, it’s definitely not.” You spat out and stood up angrily placing the money in a not so polite way over the table before storming away.

But as soon you were out of sight from the bar windows you laid against a wall and grabbed you head, cursing under your breath.

“Bollocks” they were on to you; it was time to move away. And quickly. That girl really screwed up talking to you so they were probably already heading for the motel.

You ran all the way back, and locked yourself into the room, closing the curtains and readying your gun as you checked the bathroom and under the bed. As soon as you realized you were actually alone, you started packing as fast as you could. You took a picture of the board you’d put up and dismantled it, stocking all the pieces of paper and pictures in one of your bag’s pockets. You changed your clothes into something more adequate for the road and stuffed all the rest into the duffel, as long as everything else, safe for your gun and knife.

Everything looked quiet outside as you looked out of the window, but still, everything always did. An idea crossed your mind and you picked up a piece of paper and a pen, wrote ‘ _They’re after me. Take care of him.’_ and wrapped your car’s keys with it, forming an envelope that you addressed to Dean. Having done so, you crawled outside the bathroom window and walked casually until the manager’s office.

“Hey, gorgeous.” He said as you walked in, eyeing you whole as he had done every day since you had arrived. It disgusted you to ask him for any kind of favor.

“Hello, Steve. I’m checking out today.” You said with a fake sad smile.

“Oh, no! That’s a shame, I’m gonna miss your sight around this place.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” it was not, it was obnoxious, the way he was now looking at you made you want to vomit and run away. “Look, I hate to do this, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything for a beauty like you… for a price, of course.”

You shivered as he said this words, and for a second you stopped breathing, thinking that he might be a part of all this, he might be a really distasteful demon trying to take advantage of you. But then you remembered the kind of monsters you were dealing with and breathed out a little laugh. This guy would not last a day among the rows of The Wolves.

“Oh well… that depends on the kind of favor, darling”

He slid his phone across the counter with a nasty playful look “Your number.”

You laughed internally. “Sure, sweety, but before my favor, ok?”

“What’s up?”

“My brothers are coming in a while, I need you to handle this to them.” You gave him the envelope with the keys. “My car broke down and they’re gonna take it with them. Is that okay?” You were now resting over the counter, flirting with him.

“Not a problem.”

“And these…” you placed a pile of books over the table “need to be returned to the university’s library, could you?”

“Sure, love.” His eyes weren’t on the books, they weren’t even on your face anymore.

“Thank you, sweety. Now…” you marked Dean’s number on it and handed it back. “Make sure to call me to check it, okay? Thank you, you’re such a love.” And you strode off the office before he got a chance to say anything back.

\--------------

“Please tell me that’s her!” Sam moaned when he heard Dean’s phone ringing. Their search hadn’t been of any use and they were losing confidence again.

“Nah… unknown number. Maybe a job?” he inquired before answering “Hello?”

“Uhm… Y/N?” said a voice on the other side of the phone and Dean’s heart leaped.

“No, she’s not around. Who is this? How did you get this number?” he was almost screaming now.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, she… uhm… she gave me this number not five minutes ago. She must’ve mistaken some digit or something…” there was disappointment in his voice and Dean couldn’t help but to smile, realizing what you had just done.

“Wait, wait, don’t hang. Where is this? Where are you now?” he was signaling Sam who was now looking for pen and paper. “Days Inn, Atlanta.” He repeated so his brother could write it down “Great, Thanks.” And he hanged up. “Pack your bags, Sammy, we know now where to start.”

\---------------

The walk to the bus station felt longer than it actually was. Now it seemed to you that everyone was looking at you and you even had started hearing footsteps following you, though every time you looked around there was no one there. You even got startled by a dog that started barking as you past near his fence.

But at last you made it, you bought a ticket to the next bus leaving and jumped into it. Bus traveling was not your thing. You realized it as soon as you stepped on the thing, dirty and smelly, and full of people looking at you and talking and some baby in the back crying.

“I should’ve taken my chances with Ghost.” You said to yourself and sat down in the seat that was marked with the same number as your pass. “I’m never doing this ever again.”

You clutched your bag and tried to relax as the doors of the vehicle started to close, but something caught your attention when they wouldn’t. The driver swore a little under his breath and went down and started kicking the door, you were about to say something but the realized that everybody else was not finding this out of the ordinary, so you laid back again and watched, until the door finally got lose and closed. The bus started and you closed your eyes with half a smile, you were getting away again, and you didn’t have to worry about anything else for a whole day, not even for a bad seat neighbor, given that the one next to you was empty. No worries until you arrived to Oklahoma. You felt a breeze and looked to check your window was closed, probably someone else’s. And you fell asleep.

\------------------

It was late at night when they arrived to the motel. Ghost was parked in a corner of the parking lot, and by the way it was laying it clearly have been moved by pushing. Sam and Dean hurried to it but it seemed fine.

“Let’s check with the manager, she must’ve left some clue behind.” Said Sam, patting Dean’s arm.

The manager was lying down on his chair, watching some dumb ass movie on the TV and laughing, while eating a bowl or microwaved popcorn. He didn’t hear them come in and only jumped to his feet when Dean cleared his throat looking at him disapprovingly.

“Oh, sorry, dude, I don’t usually get many clients this time of the night. What can I do for you? I’ve got a special king sized bedroom that you may like” he said with a friendly smile.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a mix of perplexity and repulsion.

“No, dude, come on!” Dean said unhappily “We’re brothers!”

“Oh, sorry, my bad. So… two queens?”

“No.” Sam interrupted “No, we’re looking for a woman, her car’s parked outside.”

“Oh.” The face in Steve’s face banished and a mist covered his eyes “You’re Y/N brother’s then. Yeah… She left all this for you.”

The Winchesters looked at each other a bit surprised when he bent down the counter and Dean muttered “brother’s?” while shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little, but they’re silent chat was cut by the slam of a pile of books, above which was a little envelope.

“She asked me to give you this envelope, and asked _me_ to return the books to the library, but the hell I would after she gave me a fake number.”

“Yeah, I wonder why…” whispered Sam looking around and checking the books as Dean grabbed the package.

“She also said the car was broken, so I moved it with my partner as we could to clear the lot. I promise nothing’s missing. Though it’s a hell of a car.”

“It sure is…” Dean opened the envelope and grabbed the keys. As soon as he read the note his face fell and elbowed his brother “Sam…”

“Shit!”

“What?” asked the manager trying to look at the paper “Is she alright?”

“She will be. Thanks for keeping this.” Said Dean and turned around to leave.

“What… no reward?” he asked, a bit taken aback.

“Dude, you tried to hit on our little sister” Sam answered “you’re lucky you’re still alive.” And he turned around and left after his brother. “Don’t forget to return the books!”

Dean was already jumping into Ghost and trying the engine, he cursed as it turned on easily.

“What’s going on?” asked Sam.

“The car’s not broken; she just ditched it so they wouldn’t recognize it. I bet she took a bus.”

“Oh… she’s not gonna like that.”

“No, she won’t. I’ll meet you in the bus station.” And he tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and closed the door of the Mustang.

Half an hour later, they were on their way to Oklahoma.

\-------------------

When you opened your eyes again it was deep dark and everyone on the bus seemed to be sleeping. You didn’t know why you had woke up, just that something had dragged you from your dreams back into reality with a jump.

It was a starry night and the only lights on the road were the ones of the bus. At the moment, you were in the middle of nowhere, forests at both sides of the road and the moon up in the sky showing you were heading west.

Checking your phone you found out it was half past three in the morning and that Dean had sent you one single message. Your finger lingered over the icon for a second before finally pressing it. _I’ve got him. See you in a bit_.

“Shit” you muttered, and started typing: _Please don’t follow. Too dangerous._ You knew perfectly well that was not going to stop them, but still you needed to give it a try, so you pressed the ‘send’ button and waited, he would be driving still, unless they’ve stopped somewhere.

After a couple of minutes your cell buzzed and the screen turned on again. _Well, yeah, duh._ You closed your eyes and suppressed a laugh by covering your mouth with your free hand.

“You’re too stubborn, Dean Winchester.” You whispered with a smile and thought a little after replying again. _Oi, mate, I don’t wanna be peeling you off a wall, really. Just bugger off._

Another couple of minutes and another buzz. _Would you be so kind to speak English? Meanwhile, we’re gaining on you, be ready to jump._

You shook your head, still a smile in your face. _You’re driving my car at this hour of the night? Go get some sleep before you crash it again._

 _See, you care about it more than you care about me too_. This one made you laugh hard and you rapidly covered you mouth looking around to check that no one had awoken because of you.

 _Of course I do. It’s mine. You were supposed to look after it, not bring it to me. Now go to sleep._ But you knew too well as to hope for them to actually stop.

As you closed your eyes for a couple of minutes, waiting for the answer, you heard it. It was low and strangely distant, but it was clear and there was no mistake about what it was. You unlocked your phone, marked, and pressed it into your ear. It rang a couple of times before Dean’s tired voice answered.

“Hey, I was in a long curve, don’t worry, I didn’t crash.”

“Dean, I’m hearing noises.” You whispered.

“You’re in an ancient soon-to-fall-apart bus, you _are_ gonna hear some noises.”

“No, Dean… I’m hearing… a growl.” There was a second of silence on the other side.

“A what?” every trace of tiredness had gone away from his voice and you could hear a note of fear in it now. You knew he was thinking what you were thinking.

“Dean… they don’t let _hounds_ get into buses… don’t they?”

“Y/N, you need to call Cas, and tell him to get you out of there _now._ ”

“He’s not with you?”

“We haven’t seen him since the day you left. He’s not answering to our prayers. Or his phone.”

“And what makes you think he will answer to me?”

“Oh, come on! Really? _Really_ , Y/N? I didn’t thought you’d be so blind for some things… Just… just call him, ok? Tell him to get you somewhere safe, like a graveyard or something.”

“Why would a gravey…” but he had already hanged up. “Why, thank you, Dean.” You said out loud looking at the black screen.

You looked out of the window. The growling had stopped while talking to Dean, but your heart was still beating hard. You sighed deep and before you could even think about him, you were interrupted.

“You don’t need to call me, I’m here.” You jumped on your seat and squealed a little. Someone on the back of the bus shushed you. Castiel was sitting next to you, looking straight forward, his head resting against the seat.

“Cas, what the bloody hell? How long have you been there?”

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his hands in his knees and letting his head now hung between his arms a little. “I’ve been ‘here’ since you left the bunker.”

You blinked blankly. His words echoing in the back of your mind. All that time you thought you were alone, you weren’t. And suddenly, all those footsteps with no owner, all those breezes that caressed your hair when there was no windows open; it all made sense.

“You mean… you’ve…”

“I’ve been following you, yes. You can be mad later, now I need to get you somewhere safe.” His eyes still wouldn’t meet you, but he was standing up now.

“I was going to say ‘looking after me’, just so you know.” You answered, standing up as well and hanging you duffel on your shoulder and holding your hand to him “Dean said something about a cemetery.”

Cas looked at your extended hand like it was something weird and for a second he didn’t move or say anything else.

“Cas?” you ventured, trying to make eye contact with him, but your voice took him out of the trance and he ditched you and hold your hand steadily.

With the blink of an eye you were standing in the middle of a graveyard.

“Stay here.” He said, and disappeared again.

Twenty minutes later he was back, carrying a little bag and started to put out flasks. First he drew a salt circle and made you stand in the middle, and then began to mix the dirt form one of the nearest graves with all the rest of the ingredients he had brought back.

“Cas…?” he didn’t stopped, neither looked at you “Uhm… what are you doing?”

“Goofer Dust.”

“Oh” Now that, you knew what it was, but it would’ve never occur to you it would work against Hellhounds.

You sit there, looking at him work for a couple of minutes. There was something odd about him, odder, if you thought through it. His posture was a little bend and he seemed shaken and tired; also, he looked sad, or angry, or both. And he still wouldn’t look at you. When he finished the preparation, he put a big part of it inside a bag and closed it, than he spread some in a circle around the salt and finally put a little bit on a little bag that hanged from a string and gave it to you.

“It should help keep them away. Have you heard them anymore?”

“No, I haven’t” you hanged the little bag from your neck “Thanks.”

He didn’t reply. Instead he turned his back to you and grabbed his phone.

“Dean, it’s me. We’re in the Conway Cemetery. Bye.” He hung up and stood there, watching only God knows what, turned away from you and silent.

And it was killing you.

“Cas, please. Talk to me.”

“I don’t think there’s anything we need to talk about, Y/N, Dean is on his way here now. He will take care of you.”

“Cas…” you insisted, but he suddenly turned around and his eyes were glowing blue. Suddenly, you were afraid.

“WHAT? What is it that is so urgent to talk about, that you find the need to do it in a cemetery at night?”

“I…”

“You could’ve call me…” he said, a bit less loud and terrible. “When you found out they were on to you. Instead of taking that bus, you could’ve call me.”

“No, I couldn’t, Castiel. For heaven’s sake, can’t you see?” Now you were rising your voice a little “I could not endure to see you hurt once more, Cas! I die a little every time you get hurt, and I’m not sure I can get through that anymore!”

A silence fell between the two of you. There were tears in your face now, and Cas’ eyes were back to normal and fixed on yours, and again you saw that puzzled look in his face, the look that made your heart jump and your stomach sank. The night was still clear and the moon was nearing to the horizon, soon it would be gone and the night would become pitch black for a while before the sun rose. But right now, all you could think about was that angel that was standing in front of you, the one who had been walking next to you and taking care of you for the past days.

“Thank you.” You said again.

“What for, Y/N?”

“Thank you for looking after me. You always do, and you don’t need to.”

“Yes…” he said, walking towards you until he was inside of the circle with you, and grabbing your shoulders kindly “I actually need to. I will never see you harm, if there’s anything I can do about it.”

You smiled widely, but before you could answer, there was a loud growl and a bark and you both looked the same way. They had found you.

 


End file.
